


what's in a name?

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, and highly speculative series of glimpses at Eve as she grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get Jossed by canon really, really soon. In fact, there are aspects that I *hope* get Jossed.

The resistance knows her as Eve, the leader, the one who’s going to save them.

They call her Ma’am, which she hates, or Boss, which she likes a little better.

*

The birth certificate (which was not easy to acquire – Tom had to go to the registry office and pretend to be George’s brother – but Annie was firm on the matter: they had to protect her. Which meant they had to keep her as legally as they could. So Tom said he was her uncle and talked to social services and the B&B was checked out and he hardly breathed until the social worker left) reads _Eve Nina Anne Sands_.

_Nina_ was Annie’s insistent choice. _Anne_ was Tom’s suggestion.

Annie keeps calling her Splodge while she is still a baby. Tom, when he gets over his fear of dropping her on her head, calls her Evie.

Hal, still not properly settled in the house, seems to walk around with an eyebrow permanently raised. When she is old enough to talk (or ‘old enough to be interesting’ in his terms), he will call her simply Eve.

*

Evie Sands doesn’t have a mum or a dad, like the other kids at school do.

She doesn’t mind, though, because she has Uncle Tom who reads her the _best_ stories, and Uncle Hal who can usually be talked into helping her with her homework, and Annie. Annie gives the best hugs, and tells her about her mum and dad and what they were like, and makes her warm milk when she’s sad, and is always just Annie.

*

The war began six weeks before Evie’s twelfth birthday.

At first they managed to keep their mismatched little family together.

Then…

… Hal was killed by vampires as he tried to hold them off, giving Tom and Evie enough time to escape.

… Tom died of his wounds after a battle when Evie was fifteen. That was the day when she stopped calling herself Evie.

… Annie held on as long as she could, but eventually passed over.

And Eve Sands was alone. But Annie and her ‘uncles’ had raised her well, and she was a fighter.

Eve Sands had a mission. Eve Sands was going to save the world.

*

Eventually, the middle names that never really got used are forgotten, because the people who gave them to her are gone. 

Eventually, she loses the _Sands_ part of her name, and is simply Eve

(but she is also Evie, and Splodge, and Eve Nina Anne Sands).

She is Eve of the War.


End file.
